Known from the prior art is, for example, the publication DE 102 18 186 A1. It relates to a method for controlling a starting operation of a vehicle with a dual clutch transmission, which comprises a first sub-transmission and a second sub-transmission, wherein each sub-transmission has a plurality of engageable gear steps and the first sub-transmission can be in drive connection through a first clutch and the second sub-transmission through a second clutch to a drive motor. In this case, it is provided that, during the starting operation, the second clutch is closed or engaged until it transmits at least a part of the torque transmitted from the drive motor to the drive with slip in order to relieve the first clutch.